Assassin
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Dia penyelamat bagi Kushina, seorang pria yang menggunakan topeng putih polos, mereka berdua menerjang kobaran api yang akan melahap Mansion Namikaze. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Kushina menjalani kehidupan normalnya, namun ia tertangkap oleh seseorang yang menghancurkan Clan Namikaze. OOC, AU, Typo, Non-Incest
1. Chapter 1

_Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi, mimpi buruk yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun, sudah cukup Minato yang tewas saat itu. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang kusayangi ikut menjadi korbannya._

" _Tenanglah, aku akan menyelamatkan putrimu serta dirimu."_

 _Aku menoleh, manik Violetku menatap terkejut dengan seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkan kami. Topeng polosnya menatap lurus ke arah kobaran api yang menghalangi jalan kami. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku terhadap anak perempuanku, ia satu-satunya harga berhagaku._

" _Ikuti aba-aba dariku, lalu kita akan berlari meninggalkan tempat ini." Aku mengangguk saat dia memberikan sebuah instruksi. "Sekarang, kau berdiri dibelakangku, eratkan pelukanmu terhadap anakmu, lalu kita akan berlari. Aku akan berada didepan untuk menunjukkan jalannya." Kembali aku mengangguk menyetujui permintaannya._

 _Gigiku bergemelatuk menatap ke arah punggung pria itu. Perasaan menyesal mulai menggerogoti hatiku, aku menyesal kembali ke rumah ini, sangat menyesal. Aku seakan diberikan sebuah kesialan._

 _Aku ingin menghilangkan semua masalah ini, namun..._

" _Kau akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, dan memulai kehidupan lain."_

 _Dia masih menerobos kayu-kayu yang menghalangi kami. Dia sungguh kuat, aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu, namun dia telah menyelamatkan kami berdua dari kobaran ini. Aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya. Harus!_

" _Um, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu. Aku akan memulai kehidupan lain."_

 _Yah, aku harus memulai kehidupan lain, dan berjalan kedepan._

 _Harus!_

 **...**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, AU-Setting Era Modern, Typo, Not Incest.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Kushina**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Assassin**

 **...**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **...**

"Naruto, apa Naruko sudah bangun? Dia sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan." Pinta seorang wanita berambut merah, ia masih sibuk dengan dapurnya. Wanita itu memasak beberapa Ramen untuknya dan keluarganya.

Pria pirang yang sedang minum teh itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia kemudian berjalan ke sebuah kamar yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamu itu, dia membuka pintu kamar itu untuk memeriksa apakah Naruko sudah bangun atau belum. Naruto melihat Naruko yang sedang mengucek matanya, gadis itu menguap lebar.

"Hey, ayo bangun. Kaasanmu sudah menyiapkan sarapannya!" ujarnya kepada gadis yang baru saja bangun itu. Pria itu kemudian kembali berjalan menuju meja makan. "Kushina, kau memasak... ramen? Tumben, biasanya aku yang memasak ramen tersebut."

"Sekali-kali aku memasak ramen ini, Naruto- _koi_. Aku tidak mau jika Naruko nanti tidak mau berbicara denganku selama seminggu, ia kan rindu dengan ramen buatanku."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mencium pipi perempuan berambut merah itu, membuat wajahnya merona. "Kau Ibu yang baik, Kushina-chan."

"Selamat pagi, Kaachan, Touchan."

Naruto dan Kushina menoleh ke arah kamar Naruko, mereka berdua melihat Naruko yang masih menggunakan piyama miliknya, terkadang gadis itu menguap lebar saat berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Pagi Naru-chan, sebaiknya mandi terlebih dahulu, kau tidak mau kan kalau kau tertidur saat sarapan Ramen?"

Gadis berumur 12 tahun itu pun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari ruangan tersebut. Sementara Naruto kembali menikmati sarapannya, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Dirinya tak menyangka kalau dia akan menikah serta mempunyai sebuah keluarga kecil seperti ini.

"Kushina-chan, mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat. Jadi maafkan aku kalau kita tidak bisa makan malam bersama."

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. "Tidak masalah, kau bekerja untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan kami. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu yang menjadikanku seorang Istri."

"Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya Kushina-chan. Aku tidak peduli walaupun kau punya anak atau tidak, aku tetap akan terus mencintaimu."

Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain, Kushina sendiri telah kehilangan orang-orang terdekatnya, termasuk Suaminya dulu-Minato Namikaze. Lalu sekarang ia memulai kehidupan barunya bersama Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pria kantoran yang terlihat biasa saja.

Kushina serta Naruko diselamatkan oleh seorang pria dengan sebuah topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, suara datarnya masih teringat jelas ditelinga Kushina. Ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan pria itu, dan berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya serta putri semata wayangnya.

Namun setelah kejadian itu, Kushina tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria itu. Sang Pria seolah menghilang ditelan bumi, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kabar darinya. Dia tidak tau dimana pria itu sekarang.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Lamunan Kushina buyar saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, ia kemudian melihat Naruko yang sedang menikmati ramennya. "Aku... melamun dari tadi."

"Jangan terus melamun loh." Ujar Naruto yang tertawa geli melihat wajah melamun milik Kushina. Ia kemudian berjalan ke tempat wastafel untuk meletakkan alat makan miliknya. "Naruko- _chan_ , habiskan sarapanmu, kau tidak mau lemas saat disekolah kan?" Naruko mengangguk kecil, ia kemudian menghabiskan sarapan paginya, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Naruko sudah bersiap dengan pakaiannya dari tadi, saat Kushina masih melamunkan kejadian masa lalunya. Sebuah masa lalu yang sangat kelam bagi Kushina.

"Kalau begitu, kami berangkat! Jaga rumah baik-baik!" Naruto mempersiapkan semua barangnya, ia kemudian mencium pipi Kushina, dan pergi menuju pintu keluar apartemen tersebut.

"Kami berangkat Kaachan," ujar Naruko sembari mencium pipi sang Ibu. Gadis itu mengikuti Sang Ayah untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Sekarang tinggal Kushina sendiri di apartemen tersebut, ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian menghabiskan ramen miliknya. Wanit itu pun membersihkan meja makan serta peralatan makannya.

"Daridulu aku memimpikan kehidupan normal seperti ini..." gumamnya entah kepada siapa.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Clan _itu_ telah punah, mereka sudah tidak ada lagi di muka bumi ini." Ujar seorang pria yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi, ia meminum sebuah _wine_ yang berada ditangan kanannya. "Aku bisa terbebas dari semua tuntutan Clan tersebut."

"Yah, mungkin aku setuju denganmu, lagipula Clan _tersebut_ sudah menguasai hampir seluruh wilayah perdagangan Negara ini. Tapi tidak kusangka kalau kau akan berkhianat," pria yang lain menyahutnya dengan kekehan geli, ia kemudian meminum _wine_ yang telah disediakan oleh beberapa pelayannya.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria besar berambut orange, ia berdiri tepat didepan kedua orang tersebut. "Maafkan aku mengganggu acara kalian, tapi aku mempunyai sebuah informasi."

"Katakan!"

"Aku menemukan keberadaan salah seorang anggota Clan _itu_ , dia masih hidup dan menjalani kehidupan normal." Ujar pria besar itu kepada keduanya, pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah melihat kedua bossnya itu terkejut. "Boss, apa tindakan selanjutnya?"

"Cukup awasi dia, jika ada pergerakan mencurigakan darinya, tangkap dia!" Pria besar itu mengangguk, ia pun pergi dari tempat tersebut. "Tak kusangka, masih ada anggota yang berkeliaran."

"Ya, kita harus membasmi mereka sampai ke akar-akarnya. Aku tidak mau ada yang tau kalau kita dalang dari semua ini. Cih, aku harap pemerintah tidak melihat ke arah sini."

"Jika pemerintah melihat kemari, kita akan dibinasakan juga. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, aku yakin itu."

 **...**

 **..**

" _Jadi, mereka yang membasmi Clan tersebut. Bukti sudah ditemukan, aku tinggal membunuh mereka semua."_

Dan sosok itu hilang tanpa jejak...

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Setelah Kushina berhasil kabur dari Mansion yang terbakar, pria yang menyelamatkannya itu menghilang tanpa jejak, meninggalkan dirinya yang akan menjalani kehidupan lain. Wanita berambut merah itu menghela nafas, ia tidak tahu harus kemana._

 _Mungkin ke Kyoto._

 _Kushina terus berjalan sambil membawa Naruko, wanita itu telihat sangat kotor serta kumuh, luka-luka masih ada disekitar tubuhnya, namun dirinya berusaha untuk menahan luka-luka tersebut._

" _Nona!"_

 _Kushina menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat seorang pria pirang tengah berlari kepada dirinya. Pria itu mengingatkannya kepada Minato—suaminya yang meninggal. Apakah dia adalah suaminya? Atau Reinkarnasi dari Suaminya?_

 _Bukan, batin Kushina berkata kalau dia bukanlah Reinkarnasi ataupun suaminya. Dia hanyalah seorang penyelamat bagi dirinya serta Naruko. Seseorang yang menolongnya setelah keluar dari Mansion terbakar itu._

 _Penglihatan Kushina pun kabur, ia tersenyum sebelum pingsan dijalan saat pria pirang itu menolongnya._

 _4 hari kemudian, Kushina telah sadar dari komanya, ia menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna orange, disekitarnya bau maskulin menyerebak menggelitik indra penciumannya. "Ini..."_

" _Oh, nona sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"_

" _Aku..."_

" _Sebaiknya kau tidak usah berbicara, mungkin kau butuh istirahat." Saran pria yang telah merawatnya itu. "Sekarang kau berada di apartemenku, aku tinggal disini sendirian, kebetulan juga aku bisa merawat orang sakit." Jelas pria tersebut, ia meletakkan baskom berisi air hangat serta handuk yang sudah basah dimeja lampu sebelah ranjang itu. Pria itu kemudian mulai memasukkan handuk itu ke air hangat, lalu memerasnya. "Sekarang, tidurlah! Kau perlu beristirahat." Pinta pria itu, Kushina mengangguk, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, kemudian pria itu menyeka wajah putih Kushina dengan lembut. Membersihkan kotoran yang menempel diwajah wanita tersebut._

" _Aku sudah berapa hari disini."_

" _Sekitar 4 hari."_

" _..." Kushina terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah fakta. "Dimana Naruko!?"_

 _Pria itu sedikit tersentak, kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil menatap wajah terkejut milik Kushina. "Anakmu dikamar sebelah, lebih tepatnya kamar tamu. Sementara aku beberapa hari ini tidur diruang tamu." Kuhsina menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Sementara pria itu mengembalikan handuk basah itu dibaskom yang ia bawa. "Aku akan kembali dan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu."_

 _Pria itu pergi meninggalkan Kushina sendirian di ranjang tidur itu. Wanita itu tersenyum menatap punggung lebar lelaki itu, mungkin ia akan bahagia jika menikahi lelaki tersebut._

 _Ya, bahagia..._

Seperti sekarang, Kushina saat ini sedang menyalakan televisinya. Ia sedang beristirahat dari rutinitasnya sebagai Ibu rumah tangga, dirinya sangat senang saat memulai kehidupan barunya bersama Naruto—pria yang menolongnya saat itu. Seorang pria biasa yang menolongnya, merawatnya saat dia sakit, dan selalu mengantar Naruko ke sekolah. Naruto adalah pria idaman bagi para wanita diluar sana, ia tidak menyangka akan menikahi pria itu.

Kushina Uzumaki...

Nama keluarga yang diberikan Naruto, nama keluarga itu seolah sangat berharga bagi Kushina. Dirinya memang ingin hidup normal, dan inilah saatnya ia menjalani kehidupan normal miliknya.

"Mungkin tidur sebentar bisa menjernihkan pikiran." Gumamnya yang kemudian tidur di atas sofa.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

" _Kau bodoh, kenapa kau tangkap dia!? Seharusnya kau awasi, dan jika dia berbuat mencurigakan, tangkap! Bukan menangkapnya!"_

Sayup-sayup, Kushina mendengar seseorang yang tengah memarahi orang lain. Ia mulai membuka matanya, manik violet tersebut mulai mengedarkan arah pandangnya ke sudut ruangan tersebut. Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, dan dia tidak dapat berbicara.

Apa ini?

"Oh, dia sudah bangun. Selamat datang, Kushina _Namikaze_... anggota terakhir dari Clan _Namikaze_. Perkenalkan, Kiba Inuzuka."

Kushina ingat, dia dari keluarga Inuzuka—salah satu teman dari suaminya yang meninggal. Lalu, kenapa dia ada disini!?

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja disini. Lagipula, aku akan memberikan sesuatu kepadamu."

Dibalik gelapnya ruangan itu, sosok pria berjalan ke arahnya, manik violetnya melebar sempurna saat sosok itu mulai tersorot oleh lampu remang-remang tersebut.

Sosok yang diketahui sudah meninggal saat itu. Sosok yang sangat dicintainya dulu, seorang pria pirang yang sedang tersenyum jahat kepada dirinya.

" _Minato Namikaze!"_

Lelehan air mata Kushina mulai turun, ia senang bertemu dengan Minato, namun dilain pihak ia merasakan sebuah bahaya yang berasal dari pria didepannya itu. "Selamat malam, Kushi- _chan_. Sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu? Mungkin 5 tahun kita tidak bertemu, dan kau sudah menemukan tambatan hati yang lain?"

Sekelebat, bayangan Naruto ada didepannya.

"Tapi, kau tidak akan mungkin bertemu dengannya lagi setelah ini..." gumam Minato dengan senyuman jahatnya.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Ada 2 atau 3 Chapter, untuk Uzumaki Family, akan dilanjut cuman saya mau jadi Juri terlebih dahulu. Makasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Stab, stab, stab***

 ***Brukk! Brukk! Brukk!***

Tiga tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak di atas tanah, tempat ini telah dipenuhi mayat para penjaga. Sosok pria bertopeng polos itu telah kembali, ia kembali untuk menunaikan sebuah misi. Sementara itu, ada sosok lain dengan topeng rubah yang mengikuti pria itu, dia dibantu oleh seseorang dengan prawakan tubuh yang lebih pendek daripada dirinya.

"Kita masuk sekarang!" kedua sosok itu menghilang tanpa jejak, mereka berdua seolah lenyap ditelan bumi meninggalkan para mayat yang masih berserakan itu.

Dilain pihak, Kushina masih menatap terkejut dengan apa yang ada didepannya itu. Minato Namikaze, sosok pria yang sangat dicintainya, pria bijaksana, baik hati, serta ramah itu seakan berubah menjadi seorang pria yang berkecimpung di dunia bawah. Sebuah dunia dimana para mafia serta para pembunuh berkumpul, dan Minato menjadi salah satu orang yang masuk ke dalam dunia tersebut.

Sekelebat masa lalunya bersama Minato pun mulai bermunculan, wanita itu terus saja mengingat bagaimana baiknya Minato saat masih menjadi suaminya, namun sekarang...

Dia tidak melihat Minato-nya yang dulu lagi.

"Apa kabar, Kushina- _chan_? Kau pasti baik-baik saja, 'kan? Bagaimana keadaan putrimu itu? Mungkin baik-baik saja." Nada itu, Kushina menangkap perasaan benci saat Minato mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut. "Kalau kau berpikir aku membencimu, maka itu adalah benar. Kau adalah anggota Clan yang tersisa, anggota Clan Namikaze yang tersisa. Jujur, saat itu aku lalai karena tidak melihat dirimu sama sekali di Mansion Namikaze."

Minato terlihat berjalan memutari Kushina, sesekali ia menyentuh pipi Kushina dengan lembut.

"Seharusnya aku menyuruh orang untuk membunuh dirimu, Kushina Namikaze—oh, sekarang namamu berganti menjadi, Kushina Uzumaki. Selamat, kau menikahi seorang pria polos." Ujarnya sambil bertepuk tangan, ia tersenyum miring menatap Kushina. "Kau tau, aku ingin sekali mencari harta peninggalan Clan tersebut, namun para tetua bodoh itu dengan cepatnya menolak untuk memberitahuku dimana harta tersebut."

"Minato, apa kau sudah selesai? Katanya aku boleh memakai tubuhnya?" sahut Kiba dari belakang Minato, pria berambut coklat itu terlihat tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Ya, menikmati tubuh Kushina. "Jujur, aku sangat terangsang dengan tubuh indahnya itu. Kulit putih bersih, payudara besar, serta... wajah cantiknya akan selalu menghiasi bagian bawahku ini."

"Kiba, kau bisa diam? Nanti kau akan mendapatkannya."

"Oke..."

"Mungkin itu saja, aku akan pergi untuk menikmati waktuku, sementara para anak buahku mencari Harta tersembunyi itu di kompleks Mansion Namikaze. Jadi selamat menikmati pergumulanmu dengan Kiba—si anak anjing itu." Minato tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat tersebut. "Kau boleh memakainya."

"Osu! Terima kasih, kau teman yang baik, memberikan Istrimu secara gratis."

"Statusku sudah tewas Kiba, jadi dia adalah Mantan Istriku."

"Persetan dengan semua itu."

 **...**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, AU-Setting Era Modern, Typo, Not Incest. Satu hal, Fantasy.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Kushina**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Assassin**

 **...**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **...**

Di sebuah lorong gelap, sesosok wanita tengah berjalan santai di antara para penjaga yang menatapnya curiga. Ia memakai topeng rubahnya dengan beberapa buah benda tajam seperti _Kunai_ berada dikedua tangannya. "4 orang, aku bisa membersihkan semuanya." Wanita itu langsung berlari cepat, kemudian mengarahkan _Kunai_ di kedua tangannya kepada para penjaga.

 ***Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab!***

Wanita itu kemudian menyentuh telinga kanannya dengan jari telunjuknya, disana sudah ada alat komunikasi yang menghubungkannya dengan alat yang dipakai oleh pria yang di ikutinya. "Aku sudah selesai."

" _Bagus, lanjutkan perjalananmu!"_

"Roger!" Dia kembali menghilang didalam kegelapan.

Ditempat lain, pria yang memberikan Instruksinya kepada wanita tersebut, sedang melakukan pengintaian dari atas. Matanya terus menatap seorang pria berambut coklat yang tengah membuka seluruh pakaiannya. "Jadi... dia?" Pria bertopeng polos itu menjebol lubang fentilasi, ia melompat masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. "Apa yang kulihat sekarang? Seekor anjing yang tengah terangsang melihat Istri orang?"

Kiba yang melihat itu langsung naik pitam, ia menatap tajam pria bertopeng tersebut. "Kau pasti orang yang menyelamatkan wanita ini?" seluruh pertanyaan Kiba terdapat sebuah intimidasi yang kuat, namun itu tidak mempengaruhi mental yang ada di pria bertopeng tersebut. Kiba sekarang hanya memakai celana panjang miliknya, kemeja serta jass miliknya sudah lepas dan menampil tubuh bagian atasnya saja, pria berambut coklat itu sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Jika kau tidak terpengaruh dengan intimidasiku, berarti kau adalah orang kuat." Ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda miliknya.

Dan pria didepannya itu juga menyiapkan kuda-kuda khas seorang _Ninja_. "Aku hanya seorang pria biasa yang menjalankan sebuah tugas."

Kiba pun melesat, ia memberikan beberapa serangan-serangan bak seekor anjing liar yang tengah menemukan mangsanya, sementara pria bertopeng itu hanya bisa menghindarinya dengan leluasa. "Apa kau akan terus menghindarinya? Kau pengecut jika terus menghindarinya."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapan bodohmu itu." Pria bertopeng itu menangkap pukulan Kiba, kemudian sebuah bunyi tulang patah menggema diruangan tersebut. Pria bertopeng itu telah mematahkan lengan Kiba.

Kiba pun meraung keras merasakan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pria bertopeng itu bisa membaca gerakannya, Kiba menatap nyalang pria bertopeng itu, matanya sangat menyiratkan rasa kebencian. "Ugh! Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lawan seperti ini, dengan mudah mematahkan tanganku." Tubuh Kiba yang diselimuti keringat pun mulai bergetar, bulu-bulu kasar mulai muncul disana, wajah Kiba pun juga berubah, ia lebih mirip seperti Srigala daripada seorang manusia.

"Oho, Manusia Srigala? Ternyata Clan Inuzuka mempunyai sebuah keistimewaan."

Dari kejauhan, Kushina menatap khawatir pria bertopeng yang kembali untuk menolongnya. _"Kami, kumohon selamatkan dia."_

"Ya, aku adalah Manusia Srigala dari Clan Inuzuka. Ini keistimewaan dari Clan kami." Tangan Kiba yang patah pun sembuh dengan cepat karena perubahan tersebut, cakar-cakar di kedua tangannya mulai menajam. "Kau harus mati, tuan pahlawan." Kiba kembali melesat, namun dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Ia berusaha untuk menyerang pria itu kembali, namun hasilnya nihil.

Semua serangan Kiba dimentahkan oleh pria bertopeng itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang pengecut!? Kau tidak meyerang sama sekali sialan."

"Oh, kau ingin aku menyerangmu? Baiklah, akan kuladeni!" Pria itu menghilang didalam sebuah kilatan, membuat Kiba dan Kushina terkejut melihatnya. Tiba-tiba ia muncul tepat dibelakang Kiba, pria itu menendang kepala Kiba hingga melesat dan menabrak tembok. "Sudah 'kan?"

Dari reruntuhan tembok Kiba bangkit. Ia menyeka darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya, pemuda berambut coklat itu menyeringai menatap Pria bertopeng tersebut, kemudian ia melesat dengan sangat cepat, membuat pria itu bersiaga.

Kiba memukul tepat di topeng pria tersebut hingga retak, dan menghancurkan sebagian topeng polos tersebut. Sebuah manik berwarna biru laut itu terlihat, manik itu sangat kelam seperti dasarnya lautan. Sebagian wajahnya pun juga terlihat, walaupun tidak semua.

Kiba menyeringai menatap pria bertopeng itu. "Hoho, sebagian wajahmu terlihat, tapi kau tidak terluka sama sekali dibagian wajah setelah kupukul."

"Em, itu sulap."

"Persetan dengan sulap atau sihir. Kau harus kubunuh disini! _Assassin putih sialan!"_ Kiba kembali melesat dengan sangat cepat menuju pria itu.

 ***Brakk! Krakk!***

"Kau menyerang secara brutal tanpa berpikir. Kau memang hewan liar, Inuzuka Kiba." Pria itu menatap datar Kiba yang tubuhnya sudah tertanam di lantai ruangan tersebut, kawah yang cukup besar tercipta setelah pria itu mencengkram dan membanting Kiba di atas lantai. "Sekarang, jadilah abu." Api biru muncul ditangan pria itu, membakar tubuh Srigala milik Kiba.

Pemuda coklat itu berteriak keras saat tubuhnya terbakar, "Tolong hentikan! Aku menyesal, hentikan ini! TOLONG—ARRGGHH!"

Kushina menatap ngeri apa yang dilakukan oleh pria yang menyalamatkannya sekarang itu. Namun ia berusaha untuk tenang saat kejadian tersebut berlangsung.

Pria bertopeng itu menarik tangannya dari tulang tengkorak Kiba, ia menatap tajam tubuh Kiba yang sudah menjadi abu. "Dia telah menjadi Abu," ia kemudian menatap Kushina yang tubuhnya masih terikat oleh tali. Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan pisau kecil, dan melepas semua ikatan dari tubuh Kushina. "Kau bebas sekarang, ikut aku!" Kushina mengangguk, ia kemudian mengikuti kemana perginya pria bertopeng itu.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Ruangan Minato.

Pria berambut pirang itu dihadapkan dengan seorang wanita bertubuh kecil yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Pria bermarga Namikaze itu terlihat bersiaga dengan wanita tersebut. "Kau wanita yang menjadi Partnernya? Wah, kau dibayar berapa olehnya?"

Bahu wanita itu bergetar, suara tawa pun terdengar dari balik topeng rubah itu. Wanita itu membuka topeng tersebut, dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Ia membuka kedoknya kepada Minato, membuat pria berambut pirang itu terkejut—sangat terkejut. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

"Hai, _Touchan_ , kita kembali bertemu setelah kau memalsukan kematianmu itu." Ujar gadis itu sarkas. Ia membuang topengnya ke sembarang tempat. " _Touchan,_ kau pasti baik-baik saja 'kan? Kuharap begitu."

"Na-naruko!? ka-kau menjadi seorang pembunuh!? Ba—"

"Umm, ada seseorang yang mengajariku semua ilmunya." Naruko terlihat sangat santai sekarang, perlu diketahui; dalam pelatihannya, semua emosi yang ada pada Naruko sudah dibuang, termasuk emosi pada keluarganya. Ia sekarang diharuskan profesional dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. "Tidak perlu khawatir _Touchan_. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu kok."

"Kau menjadi mesin pembunuh nak."

"Apa salahnya? Tidak ada yang melarangku menjadi seorang mesin pembunuh—aku membunuh juga ada tujuannya, dan tujuanku hanyalah mengikuti seseorang saja. Orang yang menganggapku ada, tidak seperti kau yang mengabaikanku serta fokus terhadap wanita simpananmu saja."

Minato mendecih kesal akibat mulut pedas yang dikeluarkan oleh anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia tidak tau kalau anaknya itu sudah pintar bermain kata, walaupun dia masih berumur 14 tahun. "Siapa yang mengajarimu? Kau masih kecil, tidak akan—"

"Bla-bla... simpan omong kosongmu itu, _Touchan_." Naruko melempar salah satu _kunai_ miliknya, benda tajam itu melewati rambut pirang milik Minato. "Jika aku serius, maka _kunai_ milikku akan menancap tepat dikepalamu." Lanjut Naruko yang kemudian memainkan _kunai -kunai_ miliknya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Naruko berbalik, ia melihat seorang pria bertopeng putih dan dibelakangnya ada Kushina yang menatap khawatir sosok putrinya itu. "Na-naruko!? benarkah itu kau nak?" gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Ke-kenapa..."

"Aku yang melatihnya, Kushina- _chan_." Pria bertopeng putih itu membuka kedoknya, ia seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan kedua pipinya yang dilapisi oleh 3 buah goresan. Ia tersenyum kepada wanita yang menjadi Istri sahnya tersebut. "Well, ternyata kita bertemu saat kau berkhianat pada Clanmu sendiri, Minato Namikaze."

Minato kembali dibuat Shock berat saat melihat orang yang ada dibalik topeng putih tersebut, rambut jabrik dengan wajah oval serta mata biru laut layaknya samudra. "Ka-kau... bu-bukankah kau—"

"Naruto Namikaze, aku pendiri Clan Namikaze 500 tahun yang lalu." Pemuda bernama Naruto itu tersenyum menatap salah seorang keturunannya yang berkhianat. Kushina yang berada dibelakangnya kembali dibuat terkejut oleh fakta yang ada, wanita itu telah menikah dengan seorang pria berumur—lebih dari 500 tahun!?

"Naruto... kau bercanda kan?" tanya Kushina yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan shock, Naruto pun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kushina barusan. Wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku..."

"Oi, tenanglah, aku menikahimu karena kau adalah Reinkarnasi dari Istriku sebelumnya, serta namamu juga sama dengan namanya." Naruto menarik tangan putih Kushina, ia memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat kepada wanita tersebut. "Kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Istriku, dia bernama Kushina Uzumaki, seorang wanita yang berasal dari Clan Uzumaki yang sudah punah, sekarang kau telah kembali lagi." Pemuda itu mengelus rambut merah milik Kushina, ia mengabaikan Minato yang masih terlihat shock, serta Naruko yang menatap bosan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Bisa kalian berhenti menebar keharmonisan kalian? Kita punya tugas disini."

Kushina mendorong tubuh Naruto, ia kemudian bersembunyi dibelakang punggung pemuda pirang itu. Sementara itu Naruto terlihat tersenyum kikuk, kemudian ia menatap Minato yang kembali bersiaga. "Kau tau harta karun milik Clan?"

Mata Minato membulat, ia menatap garang Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kepada dirinya. "Katakan dimana Harta itu!? Aku tidak peduli kau leluhur kami atau siapa! Katakan!" tanya Minato dengan nadanya yang menggebu-gebu. Ia sangat ingin sekali mencari harta karun tersebut.

"Kau mau aku mengatakannya kan? Oke, aku akan memberitahukannya." Naruto melangkah maju ke depan, ia merogoh saku belakangnya. "Aku menyimpan harta karun tersebut, sebuah benda yang membuat penggunanya menjadi Abadi." Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan, ia melempar gulungan tersebut pada Minato.

Minato dengan cepat membuka gulungan tersebut, ia terkejut dengan isi dari Gulungan itu. "Ini kosong..."

"Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa membaca gulungan itu."

"Siapa yang bisa membacanya!? Katakan!" Ia melempar gulungan tersebut kepada Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu dengan sigap menangkap gulungan tersebut, Naruto kemudian menggandeng tangan Kushina dan Naruko, ia tersneyum menatap Minato yang tengah kesal kepada dirinya. "Mereka berdua serta sang Pertapa Katak—Jiraiya." Kushina dan Naruko langsung menatap pria yang tengah menggandeng tangan mereka. "Iya, cuman kalian berdua, karena Kushina adalah reinkarnasi Istriku, maka dia bisa melihatnya. Untuk Naruko, dia keturunan dari Kushina—yah dengan darah Minato sih."

Minato terlihat menggeram marah, ia ingin membunuh Naruto yang saat ini terlihat sedang tersenyum mengejeknya. "Kau mau bermain-main denganku? Apa kau ingin aku membunuhmu?"

"Ha? Tidak salah? Membunuhku? Temanmu saja menjadi abu ditanganku, walaupun dia menjadi Srigala." Minato kembali dibuat terkejut dengan hal itu. Ia menatap Naruto yang saat ini tengah mengeluarkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan. "Salah satu keturunanku yang berkhianat biasanya musnah ditanganku." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil, ia mengarahkan pisau itu tepat pada Minato.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Minato mengeluarkan sebuah _kunai_ bercabang tiga. Ia juga bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto.

Detik berikutnya, keduanya melesat dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal. Mereka berdua terus menghilang dan muncul sembari menyerang satu sama lain, dentingan besi terdengar menggema di ruangan tersebut, Naruko dan Kushina mundur beberapa langkah hingga sampai di pintu keluar ruangan itu. Mereka berdua menyaksikan bagaimana pertarungan keduanya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka menghentikan kecepatan serta serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan. Minato saat ini terlihat kelelahan, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sayatan, hasil dari yang diberikan oleh Naruto, ia kembali menatap geram Naruto yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Apa? Kau mau apa, hm? Kau mau harta karun tersebut 'kan? Apa dengan cara membumi hanguskan Clanku, kau akan mendapatkan Harta tersebut? Kau sudah mendapatkannya, tapi kenapa kau malah melemparnya? Kau gila memang."

"Kalau begitu, serahkan Kushina dan Naruko!"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau menginginkan Istri dan anakku?"

"Dia Istri dan anakku—"

"Tapi kau sudah mati. Jadi sekarang, mereka adalah mantan Istri serta mantan anakmu." Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap pria pirang yang tengah menggeram marah itu. "Daripada banyak bicara, lebih baik kau mati saja, Minato Namikaze." Naruto menyiapkan sebuah _Katana_ dipinggangnya. Ia bersiap untuk menyerang Minato yang tengah menatap dirinya marah. Naruto pun menghilang dalam sebuah kilatan, lalu ia kembali sambil menyarungkan kembali senjata miliknya. "Kuharap kau mengerti akan sebuah kehidupan, Minato."

Disaat Naruto selesai menyarungkan _katana_ miliknya, tiba-tiba tubuh Minato terdapat banyak sekali luka sayatan, kedua mata birunya membulat sempurna saat ia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. "Ugh! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minato yang masih menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku menggunakan kecepatanku saja, dan... kepalamu harus hilang dari tubuhnya."

Detik berikutnya, Kushina berteriak histeris.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Um, Naru- _chan_. Bagaimana keadaan Ibumu?"

Naruko menoleh menatap Naruto yang sedang mengemudi kendaraannya. "Dia hanya shock saja touchan, setelah ini akan siuman kok." Naruko kembali mengelap menggunakan handuk ke wajah Kushina dengan lembut, gadis itu tersenyum menatap sang Ibu yang sedang terlelap.

"Enggh..." Kushina merasakan pening dikepalanya, ia mencoba untuk bangun dari tempatnya tidur. "Naruko... ini dimana?"

"Ini di mobil. Kita sudah sampai di apartemen kita." Balas Naruko dengan senyuman manisnya. Gadis itu amat senang karena Sang Ibu selamat dari terkaman para penjahat kelamnin itu. "Apa kaachan masih shock dengan yang tadi?"

Kushina langsung mendelik tajam. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat didepanmu, ada adegan pembunuhan Live secara langsung. Bagaimana kau tidak shock hah?" Naruko tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Kushina, gadis itu kemudian menuntun Kushina untuk turun dari mobil. "Naruto..."

Naruto Namikaze, pendiri Clan Namikaze, orang yang sudah hidup selama 500 tahun lebih. "Hai, kau semakin cantik saja." Kushina tidak membalas pernyataan Naruto, ia malah berjalan cepat kedepan, kemudian memukul kepala pirang milik Naruto, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Ia menenggelamkan kepala pirang itu didadanya.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bilang? Seharusnya kau bilang, jika kau itu adalah penyelamatku saat itu."

"Maaf, aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan kedokku. Aku mencoba memberi kejutan padamu." Naruto menarik kepalanya, ia kemudian memeluk tubuh ramping Kushina dengan erat, ia mengelus rambut merah indah milik Istrinya tersebut. "Nee, rambutmu sangat indah."

"Ja-jangan buat aku malu!" Kushina malah tersenyum dengan wajah merona miliknya, ia memukul pelan bahu Naruto. "Terima kasih Naruto, kau orang pertama yang memuji rambutku."

Naruko yang sedari tadi diam melihat adegan kedua orang tuanya itu pun berjalan ke dalam apartemen, "Kalian tidak masuk? Atau memang kalian ingin sakit?"

Naruto dan Kushina yang melihatnya pun tak kuasa untuk tersenyum, mereka berdua melepaskan pelukannya, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. "Aku mencintaimu, Kushina..." Naruto memeluk bahu Kushina.

"Hm, aku jua mencintaimu."

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Bonus.**

"Ugh!" Butiran keringat membasahi wajah Naruto, tubuh telanjangnya itu terekspos, dia menatap Kushina yang sedang mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Tubuhnya pun tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto, sekujur tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat. "Kushina..." gumam Naruto yang kemudian mencium bibir plum milik Istrinya tersebut.

Mereka berdua kembali melakukan aktivitasnya setelah perjalanan panjang dari Pelabuhan tempat dimana Minato berada.

"Hey, apa kau tidak mau membuatkan adik untuk Naruko? Dia terlihat kesepihan." Tanya Naruto kepada Kushina, ia menatap Kushina yang tengah kelelahan saat melakukan aktivitas tersebut. "Well, sepertinya kita harus membuat adik untuk Naruko. Bagaimana Kushina- _chan_?"

"U-um, e-em, a-aku tidak keberatan...sih..."

"Baik, sekarang kita mulai pembuatan adik untuk Naruko!"

Detik selanjutnya, desahan kencang Kushina pun menggema dikamar mereka, membuat Naruko kembali terjaga pada malam tersebut. "Tolonglah... aku hanya ingin tidur, kenapa mereka sangat berisik sekali!"

 **...**

 **..**

 **A/N: Dah, sekarang lanjutin Uzumaki Family.**


End file.
